A New Light
by HeatOfLife
Summary: I don't know you but I need more time.


Primping and priming was something that this black haired beauty enjoyed doing. However, today she just wasn't in the mood for it. With silence throughout the day, the singing of a cell phone managed to break it.

"What Sparrow?" She sighed as she answered her phone. Her day was already bad and he was the last person she wanted to be speaking with. Knowing him, now her evening would be terrible just as morning was...or so she thought.

"Come over." The red haired rock star stated over the phone.

"Oh sure I'll come over!" She spat back at him sarcastically. "I'm no mind reader Sparrow. As if I know where you are!"

"Hey hey...calm down will you? I'm in the forest. Just meet me in the center."

"Oh yes because that isn't suspicious at all..." Duchess rolled her eyes.

Sparrow let out a tired sigh. "Okay fine. Don't believe me? Go out on the balcony. I'll be at the bottom. I'll wave, cool?"

Duchess strutted over to her balcony, staying on the phone. Her eyes narrowed as she scanned her surroundings in view. "Where?"

"Chill for a sec. I'm makin' my way over. I was all comfy in the woods, assuming you'd say yes right away." He pushed through branches in path as he made his way closer to the boarding school of Ever After. "Good goin' princess."

Duchess just silently rested against the balcony's cement border as she listened to his complaining, not that she cared.

"Okay." He waved aggressively.

"Wow okay calm down before your arm flies off." He was in clear sight to her now.

"Alright so get ready, go down stairs, and meet me in the woods." He explained.

"No. The whole point of you coming back over here was so you can walk me wherever you're claiming so that I know it isn't a trap. I'll be down soon." She hung up.

He mimicked her last words as he put his phone away. "Psssh paranoid much?!"

Leaning against a branch, Sparrow was killing time using his phone. Soon enough, he'd realized he's been killing almost a good hour. Within that realization, he decided to call her up again. "Duchess?" It went straight to voice mail. "Duchess if you don't pick up or call back in the next few minutes you'll see how fast Sparrow Hood can get up there." He huffed.

Calling back, Duchess explained that he wasn't even allowed up there due to them not having co-ed dorms. Sparrow, without a care, took that as a challenge.

Going through the hall, he loudly shouted his presence. "What's good, what's good?! It's Sparrow Hood! Oww!~" He greeted females here and there. Duchess was standing at the end of the corridor, astonished, as were the other female students. Sparrow held his hand out to her. "C'mon let's go." He smiled faintly. She looked down at his held out hand, then hesitantly took it. Leading her out of the school, the two walked hand in hand through the forest.

"Why are you being nice to me today?"

"Just because." He asked her to cover her eyes. She took a moment to think about that but he asked again. She rolled her eyes then did so.

Sparrow held her shoulders and walked her the rest of the way. He smiled proudly at his hand made decor for a moment then told her, "open".

Doing so, she gasped at the scene. She didn't know what to make of it. Her eyes went glossy.

"Happy Birthday!" He grinned.

She smiled while still in shock then turned to him. "Who'd you pay to do this?"

"No one?"

"You mean to tell me...you remembered my birthday?" Her eyes glistened.

He shrugged and tossed his hand behind his head. "Well...yeah... Look don't get all gushy-"

She hugged him tightly. "You're the only person all day who acknowledged my birthday. Thank you."

"Well c'mon. Let's eat some cake then...to celebrate." He sat down at a stump. Duchess pranced over happily. Lighting a candle, he told her to make a wish. He strummed his guitar dramatically as she did so. He cheered afterwards.

"What'd ya wish for?" He asked, setting his guitar next to him.

"For a change..." she sighed as he handed her a large slice of chocolaty goodness. "It's always the same routine. I feel like a ballerina stuck on a pedestal in a music box. Just...spinning endlessly." She frowned for a moment. "But you already gave me my wish. Shining a light, a new light over that little music box."

For once, Sparrow listened quietly. He nodded understanding then smiled. "Enough sappy stuff, that's what the trees are for!" He stood up, grabbing a violin. "Allow me to play some music." Taking hold of the bow, he smoothed it it along the graceful strings of the elegant instrument.

Both Duchess & Sparrow cringed, their ears practically in pain.

"That sounds like a dying bird. Sparrow, can you not!" Duchess pointed out.

Sparrow tossed the instrument to the side. "Forget that violin anyway." He took hold of his trusty guitar. "No more phony music." He grinned as he began to rock out on his guitar. However his music went from hard rock to a slower ballad. Have written a song for the birthday girl, he played it exclusively for her ears and her ears alone. After the song had finished, she clapped.

"That was beautiful." She danced over to him.

He set his guitar to the side with a smile then grabbed a small box with a card upon it. "Sparrow..." she had taken the box. "This whole thing was enough of a gift...really."

Attempting to hand it back to him, Sparrow pushed it to her. "Look, I don't know you but I need more time." He mentioned. He noticed she was about to open the box but he asked her to do it on her own time. "It's just really ironic." He chuckled awkwardly. She nodded then tied the ribbon back up.

The two began to walk back to the now quiet school. Dusk was upon them, as were the stars.  
Stopping at her door, she thanked him for a lovely evening. Giving him a kiss goodnight, she entered her room dancing. He made her feel so alive, such a wondrous feeling, anyone would think. She sat down at her desk with the card and box.

Slitting the card open, there were simple words in it. "Promise me, you'll be mine?" Signed, Sparrow Hood. Her pale skin going pink, she gently set the card to the side then began to open the box. She smiled brightly seeing it were a glass globe, with a tiny ballerina in it. In the corner of the box lay the key, with a necklace chain to go with it. Taking the key, she winded it from the back then set the globe down gently. She sighed sweetly watching her gift as it played music light as a feather, spinning endlessly.


End file.
